Season 1
Season 1 is the premiere, and first season of ABC Family series, Pretty Little Liars. Summary Rosewood is a perfect little town with a great many secrets, the ugliest of which belong to the four prettiest girls in town: Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily, friends whose darkest secrets are about to unravel. One year ago, Alison, the Queen Bee of the group, disappeared, and the girls stopped being each other's BFFs. Now they start getting messages from "A" saying things only Alison would know. "A" spills their secrets, watches their every move and makes some very scary threats. The girls reunite to discover what's going on: Is Alison back or is "A" someone else altogether? Share the mystery with the complete Season One of the enthralling new series based upon the New York Times bestselling series by Sara Shepard. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer is a perfectionist and straight-A student whose pressure to stand out in her overachieving family leaves her feeling alone...until she finds understanding in the unlikeliest of places - the arms of her sister's fiancé. Emily Fields Emily, an athlete trying to sort out her place in the world, finds herself drawn to her new neighbor, Maya(Lawson), a free spirit who recently moved into Alison's old house across the street. Hanna Marin Once-chubby Hanna has transformed herself into the current "It girl," but still battles the urge to binge. Shoplifting gives her a less-fattening thrill, but when she gets caught, the charges are dismissed only because her mother, Ashley(Leighton), takes matters into her own hands, eager to keep her own reputation and the image of her daughter untarnished. Aria Montgomery Artsy and electric Aria has just returned to town from a year in Europe and, while she tries to deny feeling hurt over her father Byron's (Lowe) indiscretion with one of his ex-students at the college, and keep her mom, Ella (Combs), from finding out, she can't ignore the intense chemistry with Ezra Fitz (Harding) - Aria's English teacher. Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 22/22 * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 22/22 * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 22/22 * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 22/22 * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 19/22 * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 18/22 * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 16/22 * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 15/22 * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 15/22 * Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 10/22 Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. * James Neate / Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 16/22 * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 15/22 * Carlo Marks / Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 12/22 * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal - 11/22 * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 11/22 * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 9/22 * Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard – 9/22 * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 9/22 * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 8/22 * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 8/22 * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 7/22 * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 6/22 * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 6/22 * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 5/22 * Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago – 5/22 * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 4/22 * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 4/22 * Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch – 3/22 * Jim Titus as Officer Barry Maple – 3/22 * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 3/22 * Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds – 3/22 Guest Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in 2 episodes or less in the season. * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 2/22 * Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan – 2/22 * Keith Pillow as Mr. Sheldrake – 2/22 * Carlson Young as Amber Victorino – 2/22 * Parker Bagley as Jason DiLaurentis – 2/22 * April Grace as Agent Cooper – 2/22 * Paula Newsome as Coach Fulton – 2/22 * Josh Clark as Detective Breyer – 2/22 * Anne Marie DeLuise as Jessica DiLaurentis – 1/22 * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 1/22 * Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall – 1/22 * Natalie Floyd as Kate Randall – 1/22 * Patrick J. Adams as Hardy – 1/22 * Sara Shepard as Miss Shepard – 1/22 * Samantha Cutaran as Naomi Zeigler – 1/22 * Rya Meyers as Riley Wolfe – 1/22 * Helen Slayton-Hughes as Esther Potter – 1/22 * Alona Tal as Simone – 1/22 * Bety Le as Bridget Wu – 1/22 * Connor Trinneer as Nick McCullers – 1/22 * Daniel Travis (II) as James Leland – 1/22 * Claire Holt as Samara Cook – 1/22 * Paula Cale as Mrs. Ackard – 1/22 * Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina – 1/22 * Tilky Jones as Logan Reed – 1/22 :See Also: Character Appearances Episodes '1A' '1B' Gallery |-|Season Posters = PLL1.png S1_PLL_Poster2.jpg S1_PLL_Poster3.jpg S1_PLL_Poster-Blank.jpg S1_PLL_Banner.jpg S1_PLL_Poster-Blank2.jpg |-|Promotional Pictures = Pretty-Little-Liars-Cast.jpg Pretty-little-liars-promos.jpg AM001.jpg AM002.jpg AM003.jpg EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF004.jpg HM001.jpg HM002.jpg HM003.jpg SH001.jpg SH002.jpg SH003.jpg SH004.jpg Pretty-little-liars-photo.jpg Pretty-little-liars-black-dresses-240ls071410.jpg AM.jpg AM008.jpg AM009.jpg AM010.jpg AM011.jpg AM012.jpg AM013.jpg AM014.jpg PLL Emily.jpg EF008.jpg EF009.jpg EF011.jpg EF012.jpg EMILLY.jpg PLL Spencer.jpg SH008.jpg SH009.jpg SH010.jpg SH011.jpg SH012.jpg HM.jpg HM007.jpg HM008.jpg HM009.jpg HM010.jpg Brand-New-Cast-Promotional-Photoshoot-HQ-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-16703359-450-599.jpg AM004.jpg AM005.jpg AM006.jpg AM007.jpg AM016.jpg AM017.jpg AM019.jpg SH005.jpg SH006.jpg SH007.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF024.jpg EF025.jpg EF015.jpg EF028.jpg EF016.jpg EF013.jpg HM005.jpg HM006.jpg HM011.jpg HM012.jpg HM013.jpg alison-promo-1.jpg alison-promo-2.jpg alison-promo-3.jpg alison-promo-4.jpg AM018.jpg SH014.jpg SH015.jpg SH016.jpg EF014.jpg EF027.jpg EF026.jpg HM014.jpg HM026.jpg alison-promo-5.jpg alison-promo-6.jpg alison-promo-7.jpg Navigational Category:Season Category:Season 1 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episode Guide Category:1A Category:1B